Rebelling the Rebellion
by Auqamarine
Summary: Pearl was never really a Crystal Gem. She was a spy for white diamond. But she fell in love with Rose. When Rose died, all she had to do was kill Steven.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl was a little more than an ordinary pearl, She was a Diamonds pearl. One day White Diamond called her in and gave her a mission.

"I need you to join the rebellion." White Diamond said.

"Why" Pearl said, then hastily added " My diamond."

"Pretend to be on their side" White ordered, "Send me updates"

"Yes, My diamond" Pearl said and left.

Pearl started wondering the streets, pretending to be defective and lost, until she came upone Rose. She quickly joined the rebellion and became known as the renagade pearl. Meanwhile, none of the crystal gems expected hern cover


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl knew that she had to stick to the mission but she couldn't focus. She started to admire Rose. Rose taught her to fight, she taught her to summon her weapon. Pearl felt her feelings to Rose grow stronger. She began to love her. Even with her defect. She actually began to enjoy her time on Earth.

Garnet had suspicions about Pearl. She always saw a future where Pearl turned on them. There were others, of course. Her admitting to originally being a spy, her staying with them, her killing off them all. Garnet knew she had to tell Rose about Pearl.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you everyone who followed my story on . A special message to these users:  
To: KimDWil71  
Thank you for reading, here is the new chapter I promised.

To: DragShot  
Thank you for the advice, and for following my story. Here is the next chapter.

Anyways, please enjoy.

"Rose we have a problem," Garnet said as she entered the gardens. "What is it, what happened" Rose exclaimed. " It is about your pearl, Sit down, this may take a while." Garnet told Rose what she saw.

Garnet's POV  
I told Rose what I saw, but she didn't seem to happy about it. " I don't believe you," She yelled, angry, "Why would you say that about Pearl."

Just then, Pearl walked in. " Pearl," Rose said, Pearl froze and looked at Rose, "Yes My Quartz," Pearl said. Rose giggled, "I told you to call me Rose," She said, "not "My Quartz."" Pearl laughed " Sorry Rose, force of habit." I checked my future vision again to make sure that I actually saw what I saw. I couldn't believe it myself that Pearl was a spy for White Diamond.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, everything else I wanted to put in will have to wait for two chapter's. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

bobbiewilcox

0

0

0

HomeBrowseCreateRecent

Profile

MessagesPublishedActivityFavoritesFollowingFollowersJournalViewedGroups

SettingsLog outGo to page

Display settings

HelpHide ads

TermsPrivacy

Quizzes & stories Stories Quizzes People Groups 

Cancel

Type username to go to a profile

Options ▼

Turn off soundGo offline

**Favorite added**

Add to list...

NoneCurrently ReadingRead LaterFinishedwhatNew List...

 **X**

 **Comments**

 **Comment about this chapter**

Add comment

Loading comments...

I AM THINKING OF CHANGING THE TITLE OF THIS STORY. WHAT DO YOU THINK IT SHOULD BE?

THANKS AGAIN TO ANYONE WHO FAVORITED OR FOLLOWED THE STORY. I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:

theBIRD3222

Thank you for the advice, chapters will still be pretty short, but I will try to make them longer. I will most likely do a chapter about Pearl's arrival.

SORRY TO ANY PEARL FANS, SHE IS MY FAVORITE GEM, THIS IS JUST AN IDEA THAT I HAVE HAD FOR A WHILE. IF YOU ARE ON , I RECOMMEND CHECKING MY QUOTEV ACCOUNT SEARCH bobbiewilcox UNDER PEOPLE. BETRAYED HAS YET TO BE MOVED TO .  
ANYWAYS ENJOY

Pearl's POV  
I think Garnet is becoming suspicious of me. She seemed angry when I entered the gardens. Rose seemed worried. I was nervous when she called my name, but all she did was ask if I wanted to train a little. I looked at Garnet and back at Rose, "Of course," I said.

Rose's POV  
I can't believe Garnet would say something like that. Pearl has been with me since close to the beginning of the rebellion. I trust her, and I trust that she wouldn't betray my trust. Pearl came at me with her swords, I jumped out of the way, causing her to slide, almost off of the ruins. She stopped, just in time, and came at me again. I was lost in my thoughts this time, and she knocked me down. Surprised, I came out of my thoughts and got up. She was ready. We sparred a little longer, and then warped back to the temple.

THIS ISN'T A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER, I JUST NEEDED A SPACE FILLER IN BETWEEN "WE HAVE A PROBLEM" AND "GREG." I DECIDED ON A TRAINING SCENE.

HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?

ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?

ANY ADVICE?

THANKS FOR READING AND SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
Word count 332. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I was writing "Greg" when I realized I completely forgot about Amethyst. As she plays a big part in the chapter, I had to make an extra one about her arrival.  
I will be trying to write this whole chapter in one point of view, Pearl's. This will be harder for me because when I write fanfictions I am used to switching point of view.  
I have written guidelines that will most likely come into play during "Greg" I would have done them for this chapter, but I was rushing to complete it so I could do "Pearl's Arrival" sooner.  
Thank you to everyone reading this story.  
Anyways, here is the new chapter

Rebelling the Rebellion  
Chapter 5  
The Littlest Quartz

We were walking through the prime kindergarten in search of something, I didn't know what. Garnet said she saw some kind of gem activity here. I heard footsteps behind us. When I turned around, there was a purple bird. I walked forward, and the bird followed me. I picked it up "Rose" I whispered. Rose turned around, "Oh a bird" she exclaimed, excited, "and it has a gem, an amethyst." The bird shape shifted, revealing a small quartz. "Hello" she yelled, " I'm Amethyst." "I see that" Rose said, "there is a little amethyst gem on your chest."

We warped out of the kindergarten, and Rose was telling the Amethyst stories about the war. She was excited, and very energetic. We entered the temple, Rose showed Amethyst to her room, Garnet left for hers, and I headed toward the top of the cliff. I thought about Amethyst. She was small, defective, but I liked her. She was a very interesting gem.

A/N Again I apologize for the short chapter, later ones will be longer, around 800 words.

 _I am creating an OC  
Can you guess her gem type?  
HINTS  
known as the "healing quartz"  
I am making her small, like amethyst  
colors are orange, yellow, red_


End file.
